It has been found that the correction fluid is a useful and efficient tool for correcting what is wrong. However, the correction fluid sold in the marketplace is contained in a plastic bottle so that one must purchase and carry a bottle of correction fluid in addition to a writing implement thereby wasting money and making it inconvenient to use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a writing implement with correction function which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.